Moving webs of material such as films, paper, metals and textiles are extremely difficult to inspect with the naked eye. Typically the web of material is moving at a rate which is too fast for a human to efficiently and accurately analyze or inspect. The entire web of material must be inspected for faults or features since faults or features may occur at any location along the web. Faults or features include holes, spots, dirt, streaks, dents (three dimensional defects), coating and formation problems some of which may be as small as twenty five microns in size. Prior web inspection systems saved single images of web defects in a memory, but were not capable of recording the web continuously. It would be desirable to have a web inspection system which records continuous sequences of the web such that the web may be inspected interactively or at a later time. Additionally, when the web is viewed at a later time, it may be viewed at a slower rate, thus making the inspection of the web easier.